The Soulreaper and the Healer
by xXShadowNinjaXx
Summary: Ichigo.. Ichigo screamed Orihime. What could have happened to Ichigo. How will this stroy play out. Read to know more


The Soul Reaper and the Healer

OirihiXIchi

"Ichigo, Ichigo," Orihime screamed as he fell to the ground. She ran to his side as fast as she could. She began to whimper as Ichigo lay lifeless in her hands.

"Weakling" growled Byakuya as he walked closer to Orihime to finish Ichigo off. Orihime quickly covered Ichigo's cold lifeless body with hers in an attempt to protect him.

"It would be wise of you to move away girl" said Byakuya as he raised his Senbonzakura.

"No" shouted Orihime with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I see if you want to sacrifice your life for this pitiful excuse for a soul reaper, then I'll be happy to accommodate your wish" said Byakuya as he swung his sword.

Orihime closed her eyes as she waited for her death. She didn't care that she was throwing her life away. All she wanted to do is protect the one thing she most cared for.

As the blade of Byakuya's Senbonzakura was mere inches from Orihime's back, The Grandmaster of Flashstep, Yoruichi quickly intercepted Byakuya's blade.

"Byakuya that's enough" argued Yoruichi.

Byakuya knew that he did have the heart to slay his mentor and his secret lover. Although he hated the idea of not being able to complete what he started, he sheathed his sword with a low groan.

"And yet again you come to his rescue Yoruichi" said Byakuya.

"Of course, I can't have him dying on me" said Yoruichi.

"You can't protect him forever you know that" said Byakuya.

"I know, but as long as I'm here I will do the best I can to guard Ichigo" replied Yoruichi.

"Sure" said Byakuya as he disappeared with the wind.

Yoruichi quickly examined Ichigo's motionless body, searching for any fatal wounds.

"Thank god there aren't any fatal wounds" said Yoruichi as she picked Ichigo up and placed him on her shoulders.

"w-Will he be okay" asked Orihime tears still brimming from her eyes.

"Yes, he'll be back on his feet in no time" said Yoruichi as she gave Orihime a reassuring smile on.

"O Thank you" said Orihime drying her make-up smeared eyes.

"Okay see you later" replied Yoruichi.

"Wait" shouted Orihime.

"Yeah, what is it Orihime" Yoruichi asked.

"Can you bring Ichigo to my house" asked Orihime.

"Why" wondered Yoruichi.

"Well you said that Ichigo's weren't so bad, so I thought that I could take care of him" said Orhime.

"That's right, you do have the abilities to heal people with your Shun Shun Rikka" said Yoruichi.

"Yeah" replied Orihime.

"Well since he's not in any real danger, I guess you can keep him" said Yoruichi.

"O thank you Yoruichi" said Orihime as her eyes began to tear up again.

Orihime and Yoruichi beagn to walk to Orihime's home. While walking, Yoruichi asked Orihime as to why is she so concerned with Ichigo. With each answer that Orihime gave her, Yoruichi began to conclude why she was so obsessed with the half human half soul reaper. Soon they arrived at Orihime's home and Yoruichi placed Ichigo on the mat that Orihime made for him.

"Orihime, take good care of Ichigo" said Yoruichi as she faded into the wind with her flashstep.

Orihime opened Ichigo's black robe, and quickly called upon her Soten Kisshun to begin the healing process on Ichigo. As she healed Ichigo's tattered body, all of the emotions that she had locked up inside of her suddenly erupted to the surface. The sudden explosions of feelings cause her to cry more. The healing process was now over and before going back to her hairpin state, Shuno watched as the sparkly slivers of water poured out Orihime's sorrow-stained eyes.

"Master, what wrong" asked Shuno

"Oh, nothing Shuno I'm just happy is all" said Orhime drying the tears from her face.

"Aww come Master you can tell me anything" replied Shuno.

"It's just that I hate the idea of losing a person that is near and dear to me" explained Orihime.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask why" answered Shuno.

"Because every since my brother, everything just seems to leave me one by one" said Orihime shutting her eyes to hold back more tears.

"Don't worry Orihime, I'll never leave you" said Shuno.

"Thank you" chucked Orihime.

Seeing that her master was happy, Shuno returned to her hairpin state. Orihime placed her hairclips on the table and headed towards the shower. She stripped herself of her garments and turned the hot water on. She stepped into the shower and stood in silence, letting the beads of steaming water jump and cling to her frail body. She stood there watching the water fall down the drain comparing her feelings to the falling water. Why was she the person who was weak? Why was she so helpless? She tired, but couldn't come up with the answer that she wanted. Orihime's train of thought was so interrupted by the sound of a creaking door. She quickly arose to her feet, slinging the shower door open, she could she a shadowy grey figure through the steam slowly approach her.

"Who is that" Orihime demanded. The figure stopped. Orihime wrapped herself with her arms. As her eyes cleared she could see that familiar head of orange hair. She smiled and tears fell down her face. It was Ichigo. She was surprised to see that he recovered so quickly from his wounds. She quickly ran out of the shower and gave Ichigo a big hug, her petite wet body meshing with Ichigo's strong body. She didn't care that Ichigo saw her bare, all she cared about was that she had the person she most cared for in her arms.

"Ichigo" Orihime said softly.

"Orihime, I'm sorr... Ichigo was cut off by Orihime's slender finger.

"shhh, You don't have to say anything" said Orihime as she closed her eyes, listening to Ichigo's heartbeat.

The two stood there in a brief moment of silence, embracing one another in the others arms.

"Orihime, I'm sorry" said Ichigo.

"It's okay" replied Orihime.

Ichigo then broke the hug between the two. He then pulled Orihime's face closer to his connecting their lips in a love filled kiss. Orihime was at first stunned, but accepted Ichigo's lips and deepened the kiss. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and he wrapped his arms around her soft wet waist. After a few moments of kissing, Orihime backed away and stepped back into the hot shower signaling Ichigo to come join her. He dropped his rope exposing himself to Orihme's loving grey eyes. He stepped into the shower and shut the shower door behind him. The two then embraced one another in each others arms and continued the kiss as the hot water showered over them, with Ichigo being the dominate one. He slowly used his tongue to pry her gentle mouth open, tasting the walls of her mouth. Ichigo then used his index finger and thumb to softly squeeze Orihime's wet erect nipples. Orihime moaned as Ichigo pinched and rubbed her hardened nipples. Ichigo then took his other hand and with feather like touches, slowly travel down in between Orhime's thighs. Orihime released a sharp gasp as she felt Ichigo's hand revolve around her hotspot. Ichigo then broke the kiss. He starred into Orihime's clouded grey eyes. After a moment of starring into her lust filled eyes, Ichigo slowly began to sink beneath her, planting kisses over her body. Orihime bit her bottom lip and rubbed her breast as she knew what was about to come. Ichigo finally reached her wet jewel. He starred at her for one more moment, and then buried his face between Orihime's thighs. Orhime moaned loudly as she felt Ichigo's soft hot pink tongue slide up and down at her small opening. Ichigo lifted Orihime's right leg over his shoulder to give him better access to her entrance. Orihime felt her stomach quiver as she felt Inchigo' seductive tongue slowly snake in her hot moist cave. Orhime loved the tingling sensation that shrouded her entire body. She wanted this moment to last forever. Her moans became louder and filled with Ichigo's name, as he impaled his tongue deeper inside of her tight pussy while rubbing her clit. Orihime could feel her time fast approaching with each flick of Ichigo's thumb and tongue. Orihime soon moaned loudly signaling her first orgasm. Ichigo stayed between thighs letting her sweet love cocktail flood his mouth. Ichigo slurped the sex soup mixture, not spilling a drop. He then arose to Orihime's face and connected her luscious lips with his.

"Ichigo I want to feel you inside of me" Orihime moaned through the kiss.

"Okay hime" said Ichigo picking her up.

Ichigo placed Orihime's back against the wet shower wall. He positioned himself, and then penetrated his member into his lover's entrance. Orihime shrieked from the penetration, but then adjusted to Ichigo's size. Ichigo slowly began to slide his erect member in and out of his lover's hot tight pussy until he found a steady rate. Orihime couldn't control herself. She dug her manicured nails into Ichigo slippery back as she felt Ichigo bury his dick deeper in her core. Ichigo released a low groan as he felt Orihime's vaginal wall squeeze around his long shaft.

"Hime…. You're so tight" groaned Ichigo as he could feel that familiar tingle in his stomach grow.

"Ichi…come in me" moaned Orihime.

With a few last pumps, Ichigo exploded into Orihime filling her cave with his sticky white seed. Orihime moaned Ichigo's name one more time as her orgasm quickly followed her lover's.

"Orihime I love you" said Ichigo as he kissed her soft lips.

"I love you to Ichigo" said Orihime as he kissed him back.

The two then bathed each other. After drying off their wet bodies they walked to Orihime's room. They bundled under her blanket and held each other's body as they drifted into sleep.


End file.
